


Snippets from the life of the Avengers/Jelenetek a Bosszúállók életéből

by shuchan88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Challenges, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Headcanon, Multi, will add more tags when i upload new chapters
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Minden drabble egy-egy headcanonon fog alapulni. Lesz vidám, lesz keresédes, lesz romantikus, lesz tragikus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony szokásos belépőjét megbuherálja egy tehetséges hacker.

Amikor Tony megérkezett egy heves csatához Japánban, arra gondolt, hogy ideje újra elővenni a régi, jól bevált belépőjét, amivel még Lokit is lenyűgözte (ez igy van, az isten is megerősitette, habár közben sunyin vigyorgott). Éppen ezért, amikor betoppant a kellős közepébe a megszokott pózban, egyáltalán nem számitott arra, hogy a Flash of theBlade cimű Iron Maiden szám helyett a youtube-os NyanCat zenéje szólal meg, természetesen jó hangosan.  
Ez annyira meglepte a többieket, még az ellenséget is, hogy mindenki megállt a harc közben, és őt figyelték. Végül is elérte a célját, de közben hálás volt a páncéljának, hogy eltakarta rötvörös arcát, miközben FRIDAY-nek adott utasitásokat, hogy kapcsolja már ki ezt az agyzsibbasztó valamit. Nem kicsit képedt el, amikor a program közölte, hogy erős védelme van a hacker munkájának, és csak több perces kinlódás után sikerült megállitani a nyávogást.  
Közben mind a Bosszúállók, mind az idegenek fölocsúdtak a meglepetésükből, és nevetni kezdtek. Egyikük-másikuk térdre esett, és a földet csapkodva röhögött. Ez az állapot egészen addig tartott, amig a dal meg nem állt, és Tony dühösen szét nem csapott közöttük, nem kimélve kacagó társait sem.  
Mire vége lett a csatának, hulla fáradt volt, és inkább bevonult a műhelyébe, hogy megkeresse a problémát – és főleg, mert nem birta hallgatni társai kuncogását. A sejtése beigazolódott, amikor kiderült, hogy tényleg egy hacker áll az egész mögött, de a zseni sehogy se tudta kideriteni, hogy mi lehetett ezzel a célja.  
Hetekkel később derült ki, hogy Peter, több szabadság és kevesebb szabály reményében, belepiszkált a ruhája programautomatikájába, de annyira jól sikerült a munkája, hogy ezzel elérte FRIDAY központi rendszerét, és ezen keresztül megbuherálta Tony páncélját is.  
Az eredmény végül egy hatalmas dicséret volt, hogy igy sikerült megkerülnie a biztonsági rendszert.  
És egy hónapnyi szobafogság, hogy beleverje a fejébe, ne merje ezt még egyszer megpróbálni.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky és a társaság többi tagja között még mindig hatalmas szakadék tátong, de egy este Glenn Miller In The Mood című száma mindent megváltoztat.

A Bosszúállók csapatának nem volt könnyű dolga. Egyik nap földönkívüliek özönlötték el a földet, másnap már másik dimenzióból érkezett lényekkel harcoltak. Ha pedig egyik sem, akkor biztosak lehettek benne, hogy Fury elküldi őket a föld másik oldalára, hogy ott is tegyenek rendet, elvégre nem csak New Yorkból állt a világ.   
A Csapat nagy része könnyen vette az akadályt, hiszen ez volt az életük. De akadt valaki, akivel még most, hogy kiderült, átmosták az agyát, így se tudtak igazán kijönni. Kivéve Steve-et és Natashát. Előbbinél nem is kellett csodálkozni, hiszen Bucky gyerekkori jó barátja volt, Natasha viszont tudta, hogy milyen nehéz volt neki, amikor kísérleteztek rajta, és éppen ezért sokkal kedvesebben viszonyult a férfihoz.  
Ugyanakkor pont ezért, hogy a többiek nem nagyon közeledtek felé, Bucky nem is kapott lehetőséget rá, hogy visszanyerje régi énjét. Többnyire magányosan gubbasztott a sarokban, mert Steve-re, mint a csapat főnökére (ahogy Tony mondta egyszer) mindig szükség volt, és ha körülnézett, gyakran találta magát szembe a zseni gyilkos pillantásával. Ilyenkor inkább csak újra leszegte a fejét, és tovább játszadozott a jojóval, amit még Steve-től kapott ajándékba.  
Egy különösen fárasztó és veszélyes küldetés után a csapatnak annyira nem volt semmihez kedve, hogy amikor végre beléphettek a Torony nappalijába, egyszerűen csak lezuhantak a hozzájuk legközelebb eső ülőalkalmatosságra - Bucky természetesen Steve mellé ült, a kanapé karfájára - , és csak bámultak ki a fejükből. Tony megkérte FRIDAY-t, hogy indítson el egy régi zenékből álló albumot, majd csukott szemmel hátradőlt, és hatalmasat sóhajtott. Ahogy egyik dal követte a másikat, a társaság föléledt kicsit, és szinte érezni lehetett, ahogy leesik a vállukról az a hatalmas teher, ami a küldetés óta volt.   
Legnagyobb meglepetésükre Bucky, aki végig csöndben volt, és szinte meg se moccant, amint megszólalt az In The Mood Glenn Millertől, fölkapta a fejét. Nem szólt semmit, csak fölpattant, Natasha felé nyújtotta a kezét, majd, amikor a lány döbbenten elfogadta, egy üres részhez húzta, és táncolni kezdtek. A többiek hitetlenkedve figyelték, ahogy a katona csillogó szemekkel pörgeti partnerét a rögtönzött táncparketten, és mindketten fölszabadultan nevetgélnek.  
\- Ez ő, igaz? – súgta oda Tony Steve-nek, mire a szőke, tudva, hogy a zseni Bucky régi énjére gondolt, bólintott, és könnyes szemekkel, de mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a legjobb barátja egy forgás után elkapja, és újra magához húzza Natashát.  
Mire a dal véget ért, mindketten kifulladtak, és egymásnak dőlve kuncogtak, de amint a férfi visszaindult volna a kanapéhoz, észrevette a ráirányuló tekinteteket, és megmerevedett. Idegesen figyelte, ahogy Tony fölállt, majd lassú léptekkel odasétált hozzájuk, és szabályosan leesett az álla, ahogy odanyújtotta neki a kezét.  
\- Szabad?  
Bucky idegesen bólintott, és a bőrkeményedéses tenyérbe csúsztatta a saját kezét, mire a zseni elvigyorodott, megforgatta a tengelye körül, és beállt a szabályos pózba.  
\- Na, majd én megmutatom, ki a jobb táncos – kacsintott.  
Bucky óvatosan követte a lépéseket, de amikor észrevette, hogy a férfi tényleg csak táncol vele, láthatóan megnyugodott. Időközben Bruce fölkérte Natashát, míg Steve a hevesen tiltakozó Samet rántotta magához. A végén egy hatalmas, és fölszabadult táncest kerekedett az egészből. Bár ez nem volt elég, de egy jó kezdet volt ahhoz, hogy a szuperkatona visszanyerhesse a boldog emlékeit, de legfőképp a régi énjét.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bosszúállók próbálnak figyelni Tony egészségére, hogy iktasson be néha egy kis pihenést, és evést a munkájába.

Natasha és Clint vidáman léptek be a Toronyba, de meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy teljesen üres. Pedig elvileg Tonynak már rég vissza kellett volna érnie. Megvonták a vállukat, mondván, hogy biztos közbejött neki valami – nem ez lett volna az első alkalom – és a konyhába mentek, hogy összedobjanak maguknak egy könnyű reggelit.  
Napközben megérkeztek a többiek is, és mivel Fury épp nem zaklatta őket, nyugisan ücsörögtek a nappaliban, és könnyed hangulatban beszélgettek, de a párost még mindig zavarta a tény, hogy a zseni továbbra se volt sehol, és a többiek se tudtak róla semmit.   
\- FRIDAY? Nem tudsz valamit Tonyról? – kérdezte végül a lány.  
\- De, ms. Romanoff. Mr. Stark jelenleg a műhelyben tartózkodik, és épp egy részecskegyorsító mechanizmuson dolgozik – válaszolt a gép.  
\- Mióta?  
\- Tegnap dél körül ment le, azóta nem láttam, hölgyem.  
A Bosszúállók nagyot sóhajtottak, és a lány, Sammel a nyomában, lement a műhelybe, ahol valóban megtalálták a férfit egy hatalmas alkatrészkupac kellős közepén. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy úgy kellett rászólni, hogy szakadjon már el néha az imádott szerkentyűitől. Ha Steve is ott volt, könnyű dolguk volt, mert olyankor Tony szó nélkül követte a szőkét, de most csak erőnek erejével sikerült a férfit fölparancsolni a konyhába, hogy egyen végre valamit, és szokjon le a fotoszintetizálásról, tekintve, hogy a műhelybe nem sütött be a nap, és Tony se volt szobanövény.  
A zseni természetesen mindig tiltakozott, de a társai valamilyen úton-módon mindig elérték, hogy egyen, aludjon, vagy néha csak pihenjen pár órát, mielőtt újra nyakig belemerül abba, amit éppen csinált.   
Ezúttal is morgott, hogy miért kellett őt fölhozni a munkájából, hiszen végre megtalálta az egyik hiba megoldását, de a zsémbeskedés csak addig tartott ki, amig le nem nyomták egy székre és nem tettek az orra elé pár szendvicset. Amint meglátta az ételt, Tony gyomra hatalmasat kordult, és a zseni mohón nekilátott. Nat csak megcsóválta a fejét, és kitöltött egy pohár vizet is neki.   
Mire a zseni befejezte, Steve is hazaért, és elégedetten figyelte a szája szélét nyalogató párját, majd a morgással mit sem törődve lehúzta maga mellé a kanapéra, hogy tudjon beszélgetni a csapattal, ugyanakkor Tonyt is szemmel tudja tartani, nehogy visszaslisszoljon a műhelyébe, de kár volt aggódnia. Pár perc telt csak el, mire a zseni ásítozni kezdett, rádőlt a szőke vállára, és elaludt. A szuperkatona várt egy keveset, majd óvatosan, hogy föl ne ébressze, fölnyalábolta, és bevitte a közös szobájukba, és elégedetten figyelte az alvó férfit.   
Tony tényleg fáradt volt, mert másnap délutánig aludt, megszakítás nélkül. Amikor legközelebb Natasha újra a műhelyben talált rá, megelégelte a dolgot, és Scott segítségével beprogramozták FRIDAY-t, hogy 3 nap folyamatos munka után a rendszer automatikusan lekapcsoljon. Amikor Tony dühösen és értetlenül, ugyanakkor korgó gyomorral megjelent a konyhában, a Bosszúállók föllélegeztek, és amig figyelték, ahogy nekilát az ebédnek, a lány megfogadta, hogy sose törli ki ezt a programot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce és Bucky fölfedezik, hogy a nevükben alliteráció van, és úgy határoznak, mindenkit át fognak keresztelni ennek megfelelően.

\- Furcsa nem igaz? – szólalt meg Bruce.  
Bucky pislogva nézett föl a könyvből, amit éppen olvasott. Körbenézett, és látva, hogy senki más nincs ott rajtuk kívül, úgy gondolta, a kérdés neki szólt.  
\- Mire… mire gondolsz? – kérdezte, kényelmetlenül fészkelődve a helyén, mert még mindig nem volt hozzászokva, hogy a Bosszúállók szóba állnak vele.  
\- Csak azon gondolkoztam, – válaszolta elgondolkozva a másik férfi, miközben szorgalmasan jegyzetelt a füzetébe – hogy milyen meglepő, hogy csak a mi nevünkben van alliteráció.  
\- Ali… Allirá… Mi?  
\- Alliteráció – nézett rá Bruce - Vagyis, amikor egy szövegben az egymást követő szavak azonos betűvel kezdődnek. Ahogy a mi nevünkben is – magyarázta a férfi – Bucky Barnes. Bruce Banner.  
\- De az én nevem nem Bucky. Az csak a becenevem – jegyezte meg a szuperkatona.  
\- Lehet, de mondd ki a teljes nevedet is.  
\- James Buchanan Bar- tényleg! Két nevem is b-vel kezdődik! – mondta izgatottan a barna.  
\- Így van, neked mindkét nevedben van alliteráció – kuncogott a férfi.  
Úgy tűnt, hogy Buckyt teljesen levette a lábáról a tény, hogy neki mindkét nevében egyeztek a mássalhangzók, majd végigfuttatta a fejében, hogy vajon milyen lenne, ha a többieknek is egyformák lennének a betűk a neveik elején. A végére Bruce is annyira belelkesült, hogy elhatározták, mindenkit az alliterációs nevükön fognak szólítani.  
Így is volt, hogy másnap reggel, amikor Steve besétált a konyhába, nyomában Clinttel, a két férfi, szinte egyszerre köszöntötték őket.  
\- Jó reggelt, Rteve, Blint! – vigyorogtak, mintha megütötték volna a főnyereményt.  
\- Jó… mi? – nézett rájuk a szőke, mire Bruce és Bucky egyszerre kezdtek nevetni.  
Kellett egy kis idő, amig megnyugodtak annyira, hogy el tudták magyarázni az egészet. Mind Steve-nek, mind Clintnek tetszett az ötlet, bár a szuperkatona megkérte őket, hogy inkább csak Reve-nek szólítsák, mert az kevésbé nyelvtörő.  
A következő áldozat Tony volt, amikor lehívta magával őket, hogy átnézhessék Bucky karját. Amikor végeztek, és újra rendesen működött a férfi művégtagja, a katona vigyorogva fordult hozzá.  
\- Köszönöm, Sony!  
\- He? – nézett rá kérdőn a zseni, miközben Bruce majd megfulladt a nevetéstől, mert erre nem számított.  
Nagy nehezen kinyögte a magyarázatot, de Tony csak morgott, és végül kihessegette a két férfit a műhelyéből, mondván, mindkettejüknek agyukra ment a meleg nyár.  
A csapat többi tagja inkább úgy fogadta az új becenevet, mint Steve, sőt, Sam is legalább olyan hangosan nevetett a saját nevén, mint a két lókötő, míg Coulson csak mosolygott rajtuk, mint egy atya, akit szórakoztatnak a gyerekei viccei. Egyetlen emberrel nem mertek csak próbálkozni – Furyval. Vele kapcsolatban egyöntetűen döntöttek, hogy őt kihagyják.  
Az utolsó név a listájukon Natasha volt, akit egész héten nem láttak, de amikor a hétvégén megjelent a Toronyban, a két férfi fölvillanyozódott, és egyszerre köszönt neki.  
\- Jó estét, Ratasha Romanoff! – nevettek.   
A lány megállt előttük, lágyan elmosolyodott, majd fölemelte az ujját, csöndre intve Buckyt és Bruce-t.  
\- Az NOmanoff – mondta, olyan tekintettel, amivel megfagyasztotta a vért is a két férfi ereiben, majd rájuk kacsintott, és elsétált.  
Bucky és Bruce megmerevedve álltak a Torony előterében, és csak a hangos nevetés zökkentette ki őket a hátuk mögött. A csapat nagy része vidáman kacagott rajtuk, hogy egy szem lány két szóval elbánt velük. Bucky és Bruce egymásra néztek, bólintottak, és szó nélkül megegyeztek, hogy a következő ilyennél Natashát is kihagyják inkább. Túlzottan féltették az életüket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha Clint eléggé leissza magát, bemutat néhányat a régi cirkuszi mutatványaiból.

Túl voltak egy nehéz, de sikeres küldetésen, ezért a csapat összeült ünnepelni a Toronyban, és előkerültek Tony legjobb italai is. Megérdemelték a lazítást, így mindenki jobban elengedte magát. Még Steve is, miután Thor megkínálta az asgardi italából. Utána megállás nélkül kuncogott, és nem volt hajlandó két lépésnél távolabb maradni Tonytól, bár utóbbi nem nagyon bánta, és mosolyogva támogatta a párját.  
Natasha vette észre először, ahogy Clint nekiáll három kristálypohárral zsonglőrködni, és már ugrott volna, hogy kiszedje a kezei közül, mielőtt a zseni észreveszi, mit csinál, de elkésett.  
\- Te meg mégis mi a jó fenét művelsz, Legolas? Azok Swarowski-kristályok, és Olaszországból hozattam őket – tett felé egy vészjósló lépést.  
Tony csak azzal nem számolt, hogy Steve is követni fogja.  
\- Hihi, fantasztikusan... csinálod, Barton – mondta kacarászva a spicces szuperkatona.  
Csak öt centivel vétette el a távot, és a zseni helyett Clint karját kapta el, hogy el ne essen, aki a lendülettől eldobta mindhárom poharat. A vendégek úgy nézték a röptüket, mint a lassított felvételt, Tonyval együtt, de a férfinak esélye se volt igazán megijedni. Tátott szájjal figyelte, ahogy az íjász macskaügyességgel ugrott a kanapéra, elkapta az első poharat. Utána bemutatott hátrafelé egy triplaszaltót, elegánsan landolt az asztalon, és szabályosan a kezébe repült a második kristály. A harmadik már keményebb dió volt, mert az repült a legmesszebb. Clint nem habozott, lerakta a két másik poharat, elrugaszkodott, átugrott egy fotelt, egy másik asztalkát és Natashát – aki inkább behúzta a fejét – és egy tigrisbukfenccel befejezve a produkciót, pontosan oda érkezett, ahová a harmadik kristály esett, és gond nélkül elkapta azt is.  
Síri csönd honolt a Toronyban, ahogy mindenki tátott szájjal nézte az íjászt. Clint csuklott egyet, fölpattant és, kissé bizonytalan lépésekkel Tonyhoz vitte az utolsó poharat.  
\- Bocsánat, hogy… játszottam vele – vigyorgott kipirult arccal, majd azzal a lendülettel hátraugrott, és kézen állva kezdett sétálgatni, majd vigyorogva meghajolt, amikor megtapsolták  
\- Ez meg mi volt?! – figyelte a zseni az íjászt, aki most már egy kézen egyensúlyozott a fotel háttámláján.  
\- Ha Clint eleget iszik, előtörnek belőle a régi rutinok, és nekiáll bemutatni a cirkuszi mutatványait – mosolygott a lány – És az a vicces, hogy majdnem csak jobb részegen, mint józanul.  
Tony nem szólt semmit, csak fogta a három poharat, és elvonult a konyhába, a nevetgélő Steve-vel a nyomában.  
\- Jó voltam? – ugrott Clint a lány mellé, és rávillantotta százkarátos mosolyát.  
A lány sóhajtott egyet, majd adott egy puszit a férfi arcára.  
\- A legjobb, mint mindig.  
\- Ez az! – kiáltotta az íjász, és visszafordult a közönsége felé, hogy folytassa a bemutatóját.  
Natasha csak megcsóválta a fejét, és visszasétált Bruce-hoz, aki, a többiekkel együtt, lelkesen figyelte a mutatványokat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fölállított egy káromkodás üveget, mert pénzt szeretett volna gyűjteni adományozás céljára, és hogy megmutassa, hogy a Bosszúállók is ugyanúgy élnek, mint az átlag emberek. A pénz 30%-át Clint, Tony és Fury dobta bele. A maradékot Bucky.

\- Ez meg mi? – kérdezte egyik nap Steve, amikor belépett a nappaliba.  
Tony épp egy hatalmas üveget helyezett el az egyik polcon, ami ránézésre bő öt literes lehetett.  
\- Ez egy káromkodás gyűjtő – magyarázta lelkesen - Azt találtam ki, hogy ha valaki csúnyát mond, bedob egy dollárt, majd húz egy strigulát erre a papírra a neve mellé. – Rámutatott egy kockás lapra, amit épp föl akart ragasztani az üveg oldalára, és amin sorrendben ott sorakozott mindenkinek a neve, még Coulsoné is. – Ezt egy hónapig csináljuk, és a végén az összegyűlt pénzt fölajánljuk jótékony célra, hogy lássa a nép, hogy mi is csak emberek vagyunk, ugyanúgy élünk, mint bárki más, és igenis a rosszból is jót tudunk csinálni.  
\- Értem. De miért kell ehhez fölírni a nevünket? – pislogott értetlenül Steve, mire a zseni gonoszul elvigyorodott.  
\- Ó, az csak nekem kell. Kíváncsi vagyok, ki káromkodik közülünk a legtöbbet.  
A szuperkatona csak kuncogott egyet, és továbbment az edzőterembe.  
Amikor pár órával később visszament a nappaliba, meglepődve vette észre, hogy már volt benne 3 érme, és Bucky neve mellé behúzott valaki három vonalat. Csak megcsóválta a fejét, és továbbment a dolgára.  
Hamarosan a csapat minden tagja értesült Tony kis akciójáról, és szép lassan gyűlni kezdtek az érmék az üveg alján. Natasha és Steve vigyorogva figyelték, ahogy a zseninek is elég gyakran a zsebébe kellett nyúlnia, és Clint is sűrűn nyitogatta a pénztárcáját. Bucky továbbra is szorgalmasan dobálta bele a pénzt, de akkor lepődtek meg igazán, amikor Fury a zseni kezébe nyomott tíz dollárt egy különösen cifra káromkodás után.  
Még Steve is sorra került, amikor egy akció során csak kicsúszott a száján a szemétláda szó, és természetesen az összes barátja szinte egyszerre szólalt meg, hogy hogy beszél. Ugyan a kapitány nem tartotta viccesnek, de becsületes volt, így behúzta magának a strigulát a listán.  
Lassan, de eltelt az egy hónap, és a katona leesett állal nézte a teli üveget, ami színültig meg volt töltve érmékkel.  
\- Itt az igazság pillanata! – hirdette ki a zseni, ahogy, Thor segítségével, leemelte a polcról a súlyos dunsztost – Nézzük, ki hányadik helyen végzett. Az utolsó helyen Jarvis, Natasha, Bruce, Coulson, Wanda és Sam végeztek, mivel egyetlen egyszer se káromkodtak – pislogott a férfi – Ezt nevezem! Oké, utolsó előtti a mi büszke kapitányunk lett, egyetlen csúnya szóval. Ugyan, Steve, éjszaka azért szoktál csúnyákat mondani – kacsintott oda a nevezettnek, mire a szőke elvörösödött.  
\- Folytassuk inkább, jó? – motyogta, és próbált nem törődni a többiek nevetésével.  
\- Oké, a következő Thor lett, kettő, utána holtversenyben Loki és Rhodey, összesen tíz káromkodással. ugyan, gyerekek, jobban is teljesíthettetek volna. Utána következik… - Tony megvakarta a fejét, ahogy figyelte a papírt, majd egyetlen mozdulattal letépte, és az egyik fali monitorhoz sétált – FRIDAY, segíts összeszámolni, mert ez túl sok.  
\- Egy pillanat, mr. Stark – válaszolt a gép.  
Olyan csönd lett, hogy még a légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani. Mindenki izgatottan és kíváncsian várta, hogy ki végzett az első helyen. Végre, pár perc után megszólalt a gépi hang.  
\- Az többi érme pontos száma 652 422 db, ennek 30%-át mr. Stark, mr. Fury és mr. Barton dobták bele. A többi 69 %-ot mr. Barnes produkálta. Gratulálok, uram.  
Bucky kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát a többiek tekintetének a kereszttüzében, úgyhogy csak megvonta a vállát, és elvigyorodott.  
\- Bassza meg, én győztem!  
Mindenkiből kitört a nevetés, a férfi pedig büszkén fogadta a gratulációkat, bár Steve azért elgondolkozott, hogy mégis honnan lehetett Buckynak ennyi pénze? Végül Tony, ismét Thor segítségével, lezárta az üveg száját, majd a csapat együtt elvitte egy gyermekkórházba a súlyos terhet, és mosolyogva adták oda az örömkönnyeit törölgető főnővérnek, miközben a gyerkőcök boldogan sikongattak, ahogy meglátták kedvenceiket.  
Mire véget ért a nap, mindenki elfáradt, és boldog mosollyal az arcukon mentek haza. Amikor Tony és Steve végre kettesben maradtak, a zseni behúzta maga után a férfit a szobájukba.  
\- Remélem, itt azért nem fogsz vigyázni a szádra – kacsintott rá, mire Steve viszonozta a gesztust, és magához rántotta a párját.   
Pár órával később a barna büszkén gondolt bele, hogy ezen az estén a kapitány önmaga egyedül meg tudta volna tölteni az üveget.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egyszer, amikor Bucky elindult fölfedezni a Bosszúállók Tornyát, talált egy szobát, benne egy hatalmas elektromágnessel, amiről Tony elfelejtette figyelmeztetni. Majdnem két napig volt hozzátapadva, mert mindenki azt hitte, hogy csak elkóborolt. Végül Clint találta meg.

Egy meleg nyári napon Bucky egyedül maradt a Toronyban. Mindenkinek volt valami dolga, de neki semmi kedve nem volt kimozdulni. Ha Jarvis kérte volna meg, hogy menjenek el valamerre, akkor megfontolta volna, de a párja jelenleg Steve-nek és a bádogdoboznak segített valami ügyben, ahol szükség volt a szőke hatalmas tudására. Jarvis pedig még mindig egy kicsit Stark programja volt, úgyhogy szó nélkül velük tartott, amikor megkérték. Ez még reggel volt.   
Most délután négy felé járt az idő, és Bucky kezdte elunni magát. Kikapcsolta a tv-t, kivitte a kukoricás tálat a konyhába – már rég megtanulta a mikró kezelését, és szerette is használni a szerkezetet –, és úgy döntött, hogy körbenéz kicsit a Toronyban. Mióta itt élt, csak egyszer vezették körbe, akkor is csak felületesen, és ő is többnyire csak azokat a részeket ismerte, amelyeket rendszeresen használt is, mint a Jarvisszal közös szobájukhoz vezető folyosót és magát a szobát, Steve és Stark lakhelyét, a nappalit, a konyhát, a könyvtárat, az edzőtermet, de úgy igazából még egyszer se járta be az egész épületet, és most már nagyon unatkozott egyedül. Meg a kíváncsiság is hajtotta.  
Kivett az egyik szekrényből egy szelet csokit, majd kiment a nappaliba, és onnan ráfordult egy olyan folyosóra, amelyen még egyszer se járt. Bár kicsit úgy érezte, mintha tiltott területen járna, de a Torony most már az ő otthona is volt. És bízott benne, hogy FRIDAY, Tony új okos programja úgyis figyelmezteti, ha olyan helyre téved, ahol nem lenne szabad mászkálnia.  
Több üres szobát is talált, amelyekről úgy vélte, hogy vendégszobák lehetnek, és Stark ott szállásolhatja el a többi Bosszúállót, de talált egy berendezett szobát is, amiről azonnal meg tudta mondani, hogy az Wandáé. Lement egy lépcsőn, ahol sokkal furább termeket talált. Az egyikben rengeteg kacat, és Stark páncéljának egyik karja hevert a sarokban, míg a közepén egy munkapad volt, tele szerszámokkal. A következőben különböző folyadékokkal teli lombikokat talált, és egy hosszú kémcső-rendszert, ami halkan bugyborékolt. Úgy tippelte, hogy ez Banner birodalma, és inkább becsukta az ajtót.  
A következő ajtó mellett elhaladva különös bizsergést érzett a karjában, de még a fém karjával is érzett valamit. A csokiját majszolva kíváncsian kinyitotta a jó 20 centi vastag ajtót, és belesett a résen. Egy hatalmas, fémből készült gömböt látott a kellős közepén, ami halkan zizegett. Bucky nem is sejtette a veszélyt, csak azt érezte, hogy amikor kicsit jobban behajolt, egy láthatatlan erő elkapta a fém karját, és szabályosan berántotta a terembe. Elejtette a csokit, hogy meg tudjon kapaszkodni a kilincsben, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy berántotta az ajtót, majd hangos döndüléssel nekivágódott a golyónak.   
Próbált lekecmeregni, de a karja meg se mozdult. Megfogta a másik kezével, és minden erejét bevetve húzni kezdte maga után, de a karja úgy viselkedett, mint Thor kalapácsa, amikor valaki megpróbálta fölemelni – meg se moccant. Végül föladta, mert már teljesen kimerült, és lihegve nekitámaszkodott a hideg fémnek, ami legalább kellemesen lehűtötte a fölforrósodott bőrét.  
Ezek után csak abban reménykedett, hogy valaki hamarosan megtalálja.  
***  
\- Srácok, nem láttátok Buckyt? – kérdezte Steve a csapat egy részétől, akik a nappali kanapéján lazítottak.  
\- Nem – válaszolta Natasha –, de biztos csak elcsatangolt valamerre. Elő fog kerülni – mosolygott rá bíztatóan.  
Steve bólintott, mert máskor is előfordult már, de akkor a barátja legalább hagyott valami kis üzenetet, de most semmit. Végül igazat adott a lánynak, de azért a nyugtalanság nem tűnt el belőle teljesen.  
A csapat akkor kezdett igazán aggódni, amikor már Jarvis se találkozott vele két napja, és a többiek se látták. Még Fury hiperszuper kereső berendezéseiről is eltűnt, pedig azokon mindenkit figyelemmel lehetett követni.   
\- Szóródjunk szét, és nézzünk körül azokon a helyeken, amiket rendszeresen látogat, rendben? Én majd a Tornyot nézem át, hátha itt van valahol– mondta Tony, mire mindenki helyeslően bólogatni kezdett – Meg fogjuk találni – lépett utána oda Steve-hez és Jarvishoz.  
A volt MI nem szólt semmit, csak sarkon fordult, és a lifthez sietett. Steve adott egy puszit a férfi homlokára, majd követte csapattársát.  
\- Hé, Legolas, segíts nekem! – szólt a zseni az íjásznak, aki szintén a kijárat felé indult – Túl nagy a Torony, hogy egyedül fésüljem át.   
\- Rendben. Megyek az alagsorba akkor.  
Azzal sarkon fordult, és elindult az egyik folyosó felé. Tony sóhajtott, morgott kicsit a bajsza alatt, majd elindult a fölfelé vezető lépcső felé.  
Clint addigra már körbenézett a vendégszobáknál, de nem talált semmit, ezért a laborok felé indult. Nem gondolta, hogy a férfi itt lehet, de alapos akart lenni. Teljes csönd honolt a folyosón, és elsőre úgy tűnt, hogy egy lélek se járt erre már nagyon régóta, de azért benézett itt is mindegyik terembe. Az egyik ajtó annyira beleolvadt a környezetébe, hogy simán túlment rajta, de amikor meglátta a félig megevett csokit a földön, észbekapott, visszafordult, és megállt a fémtömb előtt. Ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy mi van bent, ijedten nyitotta ki az ajtót, és igaza lett. Bucky még mindig oda volt tapadva a gömbhöz, és erőtlenül pislogott az íjászra.  
\- Segíts – motyogta, mire Clint azonnal odasietett hozzá.  
\- Stark, megtaláltam! – szólt bele az adóvevőjébe – Gyere le a laborokhoz! Itt van a nagy teremben, de nem tudom lekapcsolni a gépet.  
\- Azonnal megyek – sercegett a férfi hangja, és valóban, pár perc múlva meg is jelent az ajtóban – Hülye.  
Csak ennyit mondott, majd odament a fal melletti kezelőpulthoz, megnyomott egy gombot, mire a szuperkatona, amint a gömb elengedte, úgy csuklott össze, mint egy rongybaba. Szerencsére az íjász elkapta, és Tony segítségével fölcipelték a nappaliba. Mire lefektették, Steve és Jarvis egyszerre rontott ki a liftből, és siettek oda a férfihoz.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte a volt MI, ahogy letérdelt a párja mellé, és gyöngéden simogatni kezdte a homlokát.  
\- Ez az eszetlen kinyitotta a szupererős kísérleti elektromágnesem ajtaját, és hozzátapadt a karjával – fonta össze a karjait a zseni a mellkasán.  
\- Mi a fenének tartasz te ilyeneket a pincében? – szegezte neki a kérdést Steve, majd kikapta a pohár vizet Clint kezéből, aki épp akkor ért vissza hozzájuk.  
\- Ahogy mondtam, kísérleti. Vannak olyan fejlesztéseim, amelyekhez elengedhetetlen a-  
\- Tudod mit? Inkább nem érdekel – legyintett a katona.  
Végül, amikor Bucky picit kipihente magát, óvatosan fölemelték, és bevitték a szobájukba, ahol Jarvis vele maradt, egészen addig, amíg össze nem szedte magát.  
Viszont egy életre megtanulta, hogy kíséret nélkül sose induljon neki a Torony rejtett zugainak.


End file.
